Sweet Revenge
by EunieBerry
Summary: Lucy, rich, talented, smart and famous...for being a fat-ass otaku and Natsu's GOFER! What will happen if one day the gofer confessed to one of the hottest boys in school, only to get rejected? In a very cruel way? Can the fat-ass turn into a beautiful swan just like a fairy tale and have her sweet revenge? Well one thing's for sure, Natsu will be in a whole lot of trouble.


_**Sweet Revenge**_

* * *

**Summary:** Lucy, rich, talented, smart and famous...for being a fat-ass otaku and Natsu's will happen if one day the gofer confessed to one of the hottest boys in school, only to get rejected? In a very cruel way? Can the fat-ass turn into a beautiful swan just like a fairy tale and have her sweet revenge? Well one thing's for sure, Natsu will be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prologue to a Sweet Revenge. **

One of the world's richest and powerful estate, the Heartfilia Conglomerate. Which ventures through different types of business such as telecommunication, heliports, malls, oiling companies and mining business continue to prosper under the leadership of Jude Heartfilia. Known to be a very cruel man in the business world but when it comes to his only daughter, Lucy Heartfilia is a very childish and loving father.

And now that Lucy Heartfilia, fifteen years old is very busy...

"Lucy-sama, the package you ordered had just arrived" Spetto said, knocking on her door.

...Is now busy fiddling with her Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha figurines

"Yeah! Leave it there...I'm kinda busy now"

"Yes, Miss." She said, leaving the box on her table.

The moment the middle-age servant left, the fifteen year old blonde haired girl, immediately grabbing a scissor and unable to contain her excitement in opening the small package. Started to squeal.

"Aaaaah~ the limited edition of Haru from FREE! My, Haru DakiMakura. (Hugging Pillow with an anime character) is HERE!" She said as she twirl around her room while hugging it tightly.

But as she continue to twirl in her delight she didn't notice that her Nanoha figurine was still on the floor and accidentally trip on it, with a loud 'thud' falling on top of her beloved figurine and _flattening_ it in the process.

Yup, she just_ flattens out_ the figurine.

Upon seeing the state of her beloved Nanoha, her plump cheeks covering her beautiful brown eyes, making it look like a pair of beady eyes as she bawls on the floor while holding the flattened figurine with her fat, short and flabby arms.

That's right.

The 15-years old, only heir and daughter of the Heartfilia Conglomerate is, smart, rich and famous for being a fat-ass loving otaku.

Sounds of footsteps immediately came rushing in her room, a lot of worried servants came to see the commotion.

"Miss what's wrong!?"

"Is it a kidnapper!?"

"Did someone came here to hurt you?"

And a storm of questions was asked to the blonde haired girl. Of course they'll be worried, just like her father, they treasure and spoils her to no end.

"M...my...Na...Nanoha...she's...uwaaaaah" And storm of tears pours down from her plump cheeks as she showed them the flattened state of her figurine.

"What! Oh my! You! Hurry up and call the toy maker and ask him that we're willing to pay any amount of money if he'll remake a special edition of Nanoha series!" Spetto said as she points randomly to one of the maids

"Yes Mam!" The young maid said a she immediately dashes off.

"Now, now...Young miss. Don't cry. This old woman promise you that once you got back from school you can have your figurine back to normal" She said as she tries to calm her down.

"School?" She said between sniffs.

"Yes, We have to prepare you to school now or else you'll be late" She said "Besides don't you want to see the young master from the Dragneel family?"

And just like another storm, upon hearing the name Dragneel, Fat-ass Lucy, immediately stood up and dress for 'school' and within a flash the blonde is back to her cheery self and was eagerly waiting inside her car to go to school as if the thing withwith her figurine didn't happen.

Well what can I say? Just hearing the word or rather the name of Dragneel, this fat-ass is back on her feet, forgetting everything about the incident that just happened. As her limousine headed off to her school, the school exclusive only for the rich, the smart and the popular: Fiore Academy.

Within a flash Lucy arrived at her school, skipping happily with the thought of seeing the pink haired lad. Her beloved pink haired lad.

"Today! Today is the day that I'll confess to Natsu-sama" Lucy said with her chubby fingers, clench into a tight fist, filled with determination.

It has always been Lucy's dream to confess to the guy she likes at the same age her mother and father got together which is why now that she's fifteen and in their third year middle school, she plans to confess to him and have her dream like relationship just like in those manga that she's been reading.

Taking a deep breath as soon as she arrives in front of their room, Class B-3. She slide the door, with so much power that it made a loud impact startling her classmates and were giving her weird stares, some were even looking at her as they laugh at her and one of them is Lisanna and her little groupies but she didn't mind any of it because today, is the day her 'love dreams' will come true.

The moment she confess her love and Natsu Dragneel agrees to it.

They'll start their loving-couple life.

Yes! I can imagine it! Going on Christmas dates, Trips, Valentines, White Days...just like in a manga.

It will all be perfect.

"Oi, Natsu...Lucy's coming here" Gray said, sighing tiredly as he look outside the window.

"Huh? Fatty Lucy? Tch. How troublesome" He said, while his face is covered by a manga.

"U...umm...Natsu-sama" Lucy said as she tried not to stutter but is failing miserably at it.

"Oh...fatty Lucy. You're early today and just in the right time" Natsu said, not looking at her.

"U...umm..Na..Natsu-"

"Buy me some fruity milk and a new JUMP manga" Natsu said still not bothering to look at her, not even a glance.

Making Lisanna's groupies giggle loudly, "Announcement dear classmates" Lisanna said as she stood up in her seat "Today's another day for a new episode of The Fat-Ass gofer and the hottie!" Making some of their classmates roared out in laughter.

Not really minding the cruel joke of Lisanna, she slams her fist on Natsu's table to get his attention which successfully works, but now the pink haired lad is glaring at her. "Tsk! What the hell do you want Fat-Ass?"

Ignoring the glare, she gathered up her courage and with her loud voice and determination she said (while stuttering) "Umm...Natsu-sama! I li...li..ke you...No...uh...I mean I...Lo...love you! Please go out with me!"

"..."

The whole class were quiet.

...

Lucy who was in front of Natsu, Fatty Lucy...that fat-ass just confessed to Natsu Dragneel!?

The fatty gofer confessed to him? What is this some joke? To her classmates it must have been only a joke but for Lucy, who's face is still red, her hands turning white from clenching the hem of her skirt tightly is serious

Even Natsu just stared at her, weirdly. While Gray, Natsu seatmate...just closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that something bad is about to happen.

Seconds passed and Natsu was still quiet or rather he's looking at her with a dumbfounded expression until the salmon haired lad burst into laughter, together with the whole class except for one, or should I say two people. Of course, Lucy and the other one...is Gray.

"Bwahahaha, what the heck? My stomach hurts!" Natsu said while laughing loudly "Seriously Fatty Lucy you're the best!"

"Eh?" Was the only thing Lucy can say as she looked at him laughing. Why is he laughing? Lucy thought to herself.

"Damn...haha...my stomach hurts from all the laughing! Are you trying to kill us with you joke!?" He said while clutching his stomach "Ahaha...seriously...its so funny...I can't stop laughing. Nice one Fat-ass"

"Eh!?" Lucy said, as if she's been splashed with a cold water in a winter morning, tears started forming and falling down her eyes.

"Wha...the...fat-ass is crying!" Natsu said, but still continue to laugh at her.

Lisanna who was also doing the same, decided to went near them "Sheesh, Natsu...can't you see the fat-ass is seriously confessing to you, ahaha"

"Oh for real!? Fatty's confessing?" Another guy said making the whole class roared out in laughter.

"Ahahaha, isn't she really stupid?" One of the girls from Lisanna's groupies said.

"Yeah, I mean come on. As if Natsu-kun would want her as his girl? Besides what kind of guy would want a fat-ass as a girl friend?" The other one said.

"Hmm...let's see...no one." She said as if she's in a deep thought, but then she burst into laughter.

"Haha, seriously fatty Lucy! _You're sooooo funny_!" Lisanna said as she pats Lucy on the shoulder.

Lucy who is now frozen on the spot there, as she looked at Natsu and Lisanna and hear the whole class from laughing at her.

"Lisanna" Natsu said, as if its a signal Lisanna went and sit on his lap.

"Sorry Fatty but I just don't date a fat-ass otaku" Natsu said while smiling cruelly at Lucy who's eyes are now all puffy and red from all the crying but all of it suddenly put into a halt when her tears went dry, upon seeing Lisanna and Natsu kissing each other passionately. Earning a few whistles from the class, unable to take it anymore she ran out of the classroom.

How cruel, how cruel can this be?

Where's the kind-hearted Natsu that understood her?

The guy he loves?

Her tears continue to flow, as she ran away from the classroom, from their school. Not even minding the fact that it's already raining outside as if the sky is also making fun of her.

Soon she arrived at the humongous golden gates of her house and surprisingly he saw her father's car that was just about to go inside. Her father, obviously worried for her went out of the car, his bodyguards following behind with an umbrella.

"Lucy! What are you doing here? What about school? Where's the car?"

"Pa...pa" Lucy said as she hugs her father. Ever since his wife's death, this was the first time Lucy called him "Papa" again and he knows, without even asking her that something happened to her precious daughter.

"Lucy, its okay. You don't have to say anything anymore" Jude said as he gave her a gentle pat in the back. "Let's go inside and warm you up"

"Waaaah...Papa!" Lucy said as she continue to embrace her father, drowning herself from the rain and her broken heart.

"Jude-sama the president is-"

"Cancel all my meetings for today" Jude said, glaring at one of the guys who disturbed him. "I have to be with my daughter now"

"Yes sir" He said, bowing.

As soon as they got back inside their house, Lucy wrapped herself in a warm towel, took a long warm bath as she decided to think things overs, things that happened today and the cruelty of the reality.

After dressing up, Spetto showed her the newly made Nanoha figurine, hoping that she'll get over her gloomy state but to her surprise the blonde haired girl smash the figurine, and she continue to destroy her room filled with different anime goods, mangas, posters, figurines and more...everything is being destroyed by her.

Standing there, in the middle of the wreck up place and with her tears dried up she just stood there. Everyone was there to see what's all the noise even her father was watching her. "Jude-sama...the young miss...she's..." Spetto said in horror.

"It's okay Spetto" He said "The Lucy now is trying to get over something. This is a good thing"

"But..." Is it really Spetto thought but decided not to voice it out.

"Lucy." Jude said, slowly Lucy went towards Jude and looked at him with full determination. "Father, is your offer still up?"

"What is it Lucy? Do you want to go?" Jude asked.

"Yes, I decided. I want to change" Lucy said.

"I understand" Jude said as he hugged his only daughter "Just tell me when you're ready to come back, home"

**-TWO YEARS HAVE PASSED-**

_Lot's of her fans are crying, many of them are intrigue as Vogue's supermodel and HollyWood's top star is said to have taken things into a "break" as she went back home to continue her studies over there. Just when things are at its peak, Lucy Heartfilia, is on a six months break. Just where in the world is she now? -That's all for today's celebrity gossip. _

Lucy Heartfilia?

Right now She just got out of Narita Airport, wearing her Channel shades and a simple, yet elegant looking white one piece that shows her curves perfectly well and with a Louis Vuitton on her hand, she smirk**_"I'm back Japan and it's time for some sweet revenge"_**

* * *

**How's my new fic? **

**Good or Bad?**

**Should I continue or not?**

**Sorry, the ending part was kinda rush -_- **

**its 2 in the morning here T_T**

**AND THIS STORY JUST KINDA POP INTO MY HEAD**

**AND I JUST HAD THE NEED TO TYPE IT! **

**oh well...hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**Share some love by sending a REVIEW C:')**


End file.
